Schmoop Bingo  Klaine
by Sky Blue Baby
Summary: All my stories from the schmoop bingo challenge on livejournal that have to do with Kurt and Blaine from Glee! Mostly schmoopy, cute drabbles 500 to 3,000 words each. T to be safe.
1. I'll Hold Your Hands, They're Just Like

So, I've totally been neglecting my fanfiction account, so here is a mass update! Every single one of these chapters is a fic done for schmoop_bingo over at livejournal. All of these stories are also posted on my account there under the user name fullmoon225.

* * *

This was written way before the Christmas episode actually aired, and it's my own take on what could have happened in _Baby, It's Cold Outside_.

* * *

They were making out on Blaine's bed, completely comfortable when Kurt's phone rang.

Dalton may have been a boarding school, but Kurt's family lived nearby. The school allowed him to live with his dad. It cut down on the cost and it made him happier to be near his father after the heart attack anyway, so Blaine was happy enough.

But on nights like this, Blaine really wished Kurt had a dorm. Preferably he would share his dorm with Blaine.

Kurt rolled back from the bedside table to the center of the bed. "I've got to go."

"Baby, it's cold outside. Just stay over, it'll be great. I promise."

"I really can't stay. It's been really nice so far, but I really have to go, Blaine. My dad will start to worry."

"You mean you'll start to pace the floor." Blaine smirked above Kurt's hair, his head tucked into his shoulder as Blaine ran his hands through the soft brown locks. "He'll be fine. He has Carol and Finn, right? Besides, he worries about you, you know?"

"The answer is no. Finn will be waiting at the door. Carol will be suspicious; I think she knows we're together. Do you think any step-mother in her right mind would let me stay? What if she's told my dad? He'll kill you, and I quite like you alive." Kurt tilted his head back to look at Blaine, blue eyes both bright and hazy as he smiled at him.

"Carol loves me, you know she does. She'll think it's good for you, too. You've been so stressed lately."

"Expensive boarding schools have a lot harder curriculum than D-list public schools."

"You're the one who said you wanted a challenge."

"I think I got two."

"You wound me, baby. Stay here with me. It's bad out there." He slides Kurt and himself up the bed to look out the picture window on their right. "Look out the window at that storm; school's practically snowed in already."

"What-? You mean- I can't even see my car! How long has it been snowing like this?" Kurt sits up and slaps him on the shoulder, leaning over Blaine to gaze out into the newly white parking lot. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I think most of this happened when we were _both_ a bit distracted." Blaine might still be a bit distracted, what with Kurt hovering over him, hair mussed and cheeks flushed.

"I've got to get home."

This time he can't help it, Blaine sings, "_Baby, you'll freeze out there_."

"…we really have been saying the lyrics to _Baby It's Cold Outside_? I thought I was just imagining things." Kurt is so cute when he smiles like that.

"_Baby it's cold outside_," Blaine croons, wide smile on his face as he looks at Kurt in the pure refracted light from the outside snow.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_…" Kurt has a sweet smile for a few moments before his face shifts and he asks, "Seriously, what do you think administration will do if they find out?"

"Zero percent harassment policy also means that administration can't treat us differently because we're gay. They can't kick Wes out of David's room; they can't kick you out of mine. Especially if I just helping a fellow classman when he couldn't get home."

"Wes and David have girlfriends. We have boyfriends. _Each other_."

"So? I could make a good case out of it."

"Yes, you'd make a wonderful lawyer. You've managed to keep me here this long haven't you? Even Mercedes couldn't get me to stay more than fifteen minutes once I said I would leave. Besides," and Kurt looked adorable when he got that mischievous look in his eyes, "_The neighbors might think_-"

"Let them think whatever the Hell they want to. We're Warblers remember? We're the rockstars here. C'mon, is there anything I can say to make you stay?" And Blaine plays along before Kurt can even answer. "_Your eyes are like starlight now… I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." But he was smiling when he said it; Blaine was wearing him down.

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry?_" For emphasis, Blaine pulls Kurt back down on top of him, nuzzling his neck and whispering the words into his ear. "_Gosh your lips look delicious_."

"Fine! Fine, I'll stay! You win." Kurt kisses him chastely on the cheek before he leans up saying, "Just let me call Dad or Carol, alright? Be right back."

When Kurt crawled back into bed, he only smiled and sang "_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_."

"_Mind if I move in closer_?"

Kurt only sings the next line, but he and Blaine somehow get closer even on the already cramped bed. "_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_."

"_What's the sense in hurting my pride_?"

Kurt laughs as he sings "_I really can't stay…_"

"_Baby don't hold out…_"_  
_  
"_Oh, but its cold outside_." They finish together, kissing once before they burrow down into the blankets and settle into the blankets, content.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Marry You

This is a future!fic that assumes Kurt and Blaine met in their sophomore year of high school and dated up until this proposal, their sophmore year in college.

* * *

So in the third month of their freshman year in college, when Blaine told Kurt that he would probably propose to him in two and a half years, Kurt hadn't really believed him. He actually laughed it off, thinking Blaine was joking. Marriage didn't seem like an option to him yet, and he didn't know if it would be three years from now.

So, on September 14, exactly sixty-five months* from when they first started dating (and thirty months to the day that Blaine told Kurt that he would propose), Kurt thought that Blaine was just taking him out on one of his amazing and elaborate dates.

They were not, in fact, on just a date. Though Kurt wouldn't know this until some time later, but it really wasn't just a date. It was going to be _the date_ and _the proposal_.

Kurt came home to a quiet apartment. He could hear only the faintest of shuffles from the single bedroom, which was odd for this time of day. Usually Blaine would have gotten back from classes about an hour or so ago, and he always blasted whatever was on the radio through the apartment immediately, despite neighbors complaints.

It was cute really, if somebody was around to actually see him dance around the apartment while he cooked dinner.

The quiet, however, was a bit odd and a very unsettling, to say the least.

Kurt picked his way through the dark apartment towards the light coming from underneath their bedroom door, trying not to trip over Blaine's hastily dropped books and misplaced laptop. Also out-of-place and strange; Blaine was generally careful with his things. He claimed he'd put way to many iPods through the washing machine, but Kurt was pretty sure there was a more malicious history behind his caution.

Right as Kurt reached for the handle of the door, narrowly missing stepping on one of those stupid hundred dollar calculators, it swung open to reveal his disheveled boyfriend.

"Hey," Blaine said as he pushed his curly hair out of his face. "Didn't realize what time it was, sorry. I got a bit caught up with my-" Kurt was pretty sure he wasn't imaging the slight hesitation before Blaine said "-homework."

"When all your books are out here?" he replied skeptically.

Blaine flushed and fidgeted with his shirt some more. Kurt didn't know what to think.

"Let's just go out to dinner, yeah?"

"…sure."

They were seated right when that got to the restaurant. Kurt knew that they usually had to wait an hour at least.

Blaine had reservations. Kurt didn't know when he found the time to make them or what to make of them in the first place either.

Their table was in the far edge of the restaurant, away from the bar and tucked close to the windows. The booth was dimly lit with a single shaded light, quiet and intimate. They slid into the curved booth tucked into the corner. They'd probably have to move to eat, but right now, both Kurt and Blaine were pretty content where they were.

Blaine offered a bottle of wine out to Kurt, softly asking if he would like some.

"Aren't they supposed to take our order before they put any food or drink on the table?"

Blaine smiled and simply said, "Well, I might have had this specially arranged."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Kurt was always prepared to be sarcastic, but Blaine could see the sweet person behind it after all these years.

That was the person he wanted to marry. He wanted to marry Kurt, to be with him, to be together. Forever.

He couldn't help it, he kissed Kurt. No matter if Kurt didn't actually like PDA, still conditioned to be afraid of what would happen as a result after all these years. He would probably get mad at him afterward, but Blaine was sure that he would forgive him later.

At least he hoped he would. It would kind of suck if he made Kurt mad the day he planned to propose and then got turned down because of it.

They were, of course, interrupted by a perky "May I take your order?" and a bright blonde ponytail swishing out of the corner of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt shifted and coughed, staring down at his lap once he realized they had been seen. Blaine looked unabashedly amused as he gave the waitress their order ("The Mezzaluna and a spaghetti, please. And take your time!" Kurt blushed and sputtered.).

"Oh, you two are just so cute! I'll be back with your food in a jiffy!"

"You saw her coming didn't you?" Blaine's overly innocent but amused face was answer enough.

"Yeah, but she's great, I promise."

"You jerk! You know her? And that's how you introduce me to your friends?"

"Don't worry about it okay?" And despite his better judgment, Kurt let himself be pulled into another kiss. Well, he definitely wasn't worrying about anything besides Blaine then.

The waitress might have taken her time or maybe she didn't, but Kurt is only pulled out of the kiss again by the blonde's giggling. This time neither of them had noticed her coming, however, and they only spring apart once they see the flash of a camera in their faces.

Kurt tries to smooth down his rumpled shirt as she titters and tells them to enjoy their food.

"Did she seriously just take a picture of us? How is that not creepy?"

"Maybe she had her reasons." There Blaine goes being ambiguous again. Kurt was beginning to get suspicious that something really was up. "Let's just eat."

They fed each other bits and pieces of each other's food. Kurt might have laughed embarrassingly loud when Blaine tried to reenact Lady & the Tramp with him and his spaghetti. It was wonderful and maybe even a little bit perfect.

After their entrées, they're allowed only a few seconds before she swoops back in again to grab their plates and ask if they want any dessert.

"The chocolate cake would be wonderful."

After their waitress had left, Kurt turned to Blaine and joked about Blaine trying to make him fat.

"Seriously, after all those carbs, you're going to get me cake?

"Just wait for it, darlin'. Its going to be the best dessert you've ever had."

"Well, that's because it's about six servings of pure chocolate and sugar covered in more chocolate and whip cream. I think anybody would love that kind of dessert."

"We'll see about that." Blaine had a soft, secretive sort of smile on his face.

Kurt was getting progressively confused, wondering why Blaine had been acting so weird all night. It only got worse when a veritable gang of staff including their waitress gathered around their table as she set the dessert plate down in front of Kurt.

What Kurt didn't expect was an complete cake that definitely wasn't offered on the menu. Kurt swore that he could barely see over the tower of chocolate stacked onto the plate. It was decorated with some slightly darker accents and it was only when Kurt looked closer that he realized the icing was actually creating a single sentence:

_Will You Marry Me? _

He was pretty sure most people didn't get full cakes saying that on their desserts.

Kurt turned towards Blaine to ask him if what he thought was going on was actually going on. He quickly realized he didn't need to because he could immediately recognize the small, black, velvet box in Blaine's hands.

Instead of saying something insightful like he had planned, Kurt could only quietly say "Blaine…?"

"Kurt."

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"It depends on what you think this is." Blaine laughs then visibly draws a breath before continuing. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt sits stunned for a moment, but that might be from all the photos their waitress is taking of them right now. He absently thinks that Blaine had to have put her up to this, especially looking back at his earlier comments.

"Kurt?" Blaine actually looks worried now. Possibly the most worried he's been since Kurt had known him. Kurt didn't want Blaine to be worried; he had to know he was going to say yes, right?

Realizing he had probably paused for too long, Kurt reached for Blaine's hands. "Yes. Yes, Blaine, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you." At that, their waitress/spy is going at it with her camera, but Kurt doesn't mind it anymore; he thinks that he'll probably want to remember this moment forever, too.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Lover Boy  Trust

I combined two of my stories, _Lover Boy _and _Trust_, that were in the same verse for this chapter. These stories are quite different from the others and are not as light either.

* * *

_Lover Boy_

Blaine may have been old fashioned to some people (read: everyone he had ever met), but he truly believed that courtship was important. He wanted to do things the right way, even if most of his friends mocked him and Wes and David gave him pitying looks.

(It's not like he was pining; he was merely planning how to go about wooing Kurt chivalrously.)

He wasn't so old-fashioned as to take walks in the park, that would be out-dated and he would never get anywhere. No, Blaine was the one to open doors and pull out chairs; he would always pay unless his date offered, and then he would only let them pay half. He was polite, and if that made him old-fashioned, so be it.

Blaine knew that he liked Kurt the first time he saw him. At first he was annoyed by the voice that had stopped him, he was running late to the Warblers' impromptu performance already, but once he turned to see the unsure smile on such a new and obviously adorable face, he knew that he was interested.

He put on his most charming face and made sure to give one of his best smiles every few seconds. So maybe grabbing the spy's, Kurt's, hand and taking him on the longest possible path to the senior commons was not in anyway close to his usual methods, but he couldn't help himself. He loved seeing this boy light up in amusement and actually look happy instead of so terribly scared. Blaine loved putting that look on Kurt's face, and he didn't think he would ever get tired of it.

His interest was only further piqued when he learned that the spy-who-wasn't-really-a-spy also known as Kurt went through a similar situation as him in his old school. He could tell that Kurt was feeling the same that he was a few years ago – scared and alone but mostly angry. He wanted to help him, he wanted to make sure he would have none of the regrets that he had when he left.

He wanted to somehow passive-aggressively ruin every single person-who-had-ever-made-Kurt-doubt-himself's life, but we would leave it for now. For now, he would help Kurt. He would be the person to make Kurt feel loved. He would be the person to make him Kurt start believing in people again.

But he was going to do it right. Kurt didn't need anything else making his life worse, especially not Blaine. Blaine didn't particularly want anything else to happen either.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged numbers after their talk. "For support," Blaine claimed. "So you know that someone will always be there for you." He made sure to add a soft but reassuring smile as he said "Call or text me anytime. I mean it, Kurt. Don't be a stranger."

Kurt, for his part, had agreed before leaving. Blaine hoped that he hadn't scared him off.

He did text Kurt the next day, though. He wouldn't call yet, that would be a bit improper in Blaine's book. He never called before the three days had passed as a rule, unless he had been given express permission to do so. He didn't want to appear pushy or clingy, but he couldn't see any harm in texting Kurt. He wasn't like he was actually talking to Kurt this way. They were just short little messages; they couldn't be too far off from his usual rules.

And maybe his usual rules wouldn't have to apply to Kurt soon anyway.

He was happy though when Kurt started texting him back. Usually they weren't replies to his messages (how could you reply to "Courage" after all?), but he had started texting him things about his day. Maybe they always had a purpose at first, a clear reason for Kurt needing Blaine, but eventually Kurt started telling him other things, too. He told him about Mercedes and Tina and sometimes Quinn and things that they said and done.

It made him happy to know that Kurt had some really good friends.

The first time they actually talk on the phone is three days later. Blaine thought it showed amazing restraint that he had actually waited this long. Kurt had called right as he was reaching for his phone. Blaine let it ring exactly two and a half times before picking up.

When he answered, it was with a polite but pleased "Hello, Kurt. I was just about to call."

Kurt only said "Blaine" but the slightly older boy could already tell that something was wrong.

After Blaine asked, Kurt told him the whole story. He told Blaine about Karofsky and the kiss, and then broke down and told him about everything else. He told him about all of the prejudice and hate that he got from the jocks and Santana and even Finn, one of his supposed "friends" and sort-of-brother. He couldn't believe what those people had done to this poor boy that didn't even have a mother to turn to.

Blaine didn't know what he would have done a year ago without his mother. He doesn't know if he would have made it out without her help.

Blaine almost told him everything he thought, about how those people were some of the worst scum alive. But he didn't. Blaine just offered Kurt the option of him coming down to McKinley to support him when he confronted Karofsky again. Kurt had accepted, even if he was hesitant to make Blaine miss a day of school to drive the two hours down to Lima to have what would be an assuredly short conversation before driving another two hours back to Westerville. But eventually he did accept Blaine's help, telling Blaine to meet him in the school parking lot at the end of lunch.

Blaine thinks that even if Kurt hadn't accepted his help, he would have come anyway. He couldn't let Kurt to continue on like this alone, especially not after he learned everything. Especially knowing that the bullying was physical, which was in some ways worse than the mental torture that he had endured.

So the confrontation didn't go that well the first time with Kurt on his own, but it also didn't go too much better with Blaine there. Maybe it was his slight bravado with a dash of Napoleon complex that the jock wasn't used to, or it could have been the tone he used, but Karofsky didn't take to Blaine well. But he couldn't let this Karofsky guy go around acting like everything he did was all okay. What he did need to realize was that even though he wasn't alone, he couldn't push people around like that anymore – especially Kurt – ever again.

And if he tried to brush it off, it was only because he felt that rising anger and overwhelming defensiveness again. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of Kurt, but he almost couldn't restrain himself when Kurt told him that not only had Karofsky kissed him without permission, but that he had also stolen his first kiss. Blaine wanted to storm off (much like Rachel Berry, he would guess from what Kurt had told him) and punch the guy (much different from Rachel Berry).

Instead he reigned himself in and asked Kurt out to lunch. It wasn't a date, but they were getting there. Slowly by most peoples standards, but they were getting there. And Blaine was okay with that. He just hoped that Kurt was eventually going to be okay with that, too.

Blaine asked Kurt to hang out with him that weekend. It still wasn't a date, just a couple of friends hanging out, but Blaine hoped Kurt was looking forward to it, though it was probably more of a hope that Kurt actually liked Blaine as maybe more than friends, really. He kept texting Kurt, asking him questions like where he wanted to go and should he pick Kurt up or would they meet somewhere. He would personally like to pick Kurt up and open and shut all of the doors and pull out all of his chairs and so much more but he isn't even sure that Kurt would appreciate the last two let alone the former.

The more Blaine thought about it, the more he was making himself anxious, but he couldn't make himself calm down. He wanted to truly woo Kurt, sweep him off his feet like he deserved, but he didn't know what Kurt would think about it. Most people nowadays didn't think that someone could just be nice just to be nice anymore, and he was pretty sure that Kurt would have viable reasons not to trust him with everything that has happened to him. And of course every glee club in central Ohio knows about Jesse St. James and how he screwed over the New Directions' lead female soloist last year. So of course circumstances would stack up against Blaine and the only relationship he thinks ever been completely invested in.

It calmed Blaine down when Kurt started texting him more and more when there was really nothing they had to talk about. Hearing about Holly Holiday and how much fun Kurt had had with the glee sub one day made Blaine happy.

He had told Blaine how different the class was without Mr. Schue, how much better it felt to be practicing with Ms. Holliday and songs that they all liked without pressure. Blaine wished he could have seen the look on Kurt's face, wished he could have seen Kurt that happy.

Blaine wished that he could have made Kurt that happy even more.

They had an amazing weekend, going to see RENT on Friday and singing all of the songs on the way back to Kurt's house. Blaine had gotten his way and had picked Kurt up, and even opened all of the doors, though he had managed to refrain from pulling out Kurt's chair at the dinner before. Blaine even met Burt who let him stay at the Hummel house for the night in the guest room.

The next day, he woke up early enough to beat even Kurt to the shower. He was dressed and ready by the time Kurt stumbled up the stairs and blearily started making breakfast. Blaine didn't know if he should stop him or not because it actually looked pretty dangerous for Kurt to be around hot burners when he was this out of it.

Eventually Kurt had breakfast made and the table set, and it was only an hour later after Blaine, Kurt, and his dad had finished breakfast that Kurt was even conscious enough to recognize that Blaine was there.

When he did realize that Blaine was in the room, he flushed and ran down the stairs. Blaine kind of wished that Burt hadn't left the table so earlier because he needed a second opinion on what that meant.

An hour later Blaine was finished with his TV show and Kurt was ready to go, not a hair out of place and in an amazing outfit. Blaine was pretty sure guys' jeggings didn't usually come that tight and was that an Alexander McQueen sweater?

They spent a day out at the mall, even stopping in to see the first part of the seventh Harry Potter, which Blaine was pleasantly surprised to find out Kurt loved almost as much as him. Kurt showed him around Lima the rest of the time and Blaine had enough fun to make him sad to leave.

He wished that they had known each other longer and that Kurt was more prepared to be with someone, Blaine, at this point in time. But Blaine knew that for now, it just wasn't possible. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so much, but he knew that it was a bad idea. Blaine wasn't going to push Kurt into anything he wasn't ready for.

So maybe Kurt didn't feel the same way he did. Blaine was prepared for him not to be ready to have a boyfriend, but was he flirting too much? Did he end up scaring Kurt off on one of the best non-dates, or hell, nights, of his life?

Kurt hadn't called or texted or Skyped Blaine in days. They used to have conversations during class that would scare all parents if both he and Kurt didn't have unlimited texting. After school they would talk for hours on their cells or on a video chat. Blaine had even begun to make plans for a twelve hour non-date on Saturday, because they had to spend enough time to warrant Blaine coming down from or Kurt coming up to Westerville.

But Kurt hadn't contacted him since Sunday night fot what used to be their customary phone call. Now Blaine just feels stupid. He always knew that there was no way a guy as strong and brave and fabulous as Kurt would ever want a guy as ordinary and cowardly as Blaine. Hell, Blaine had tried to help Kurt and only got him hurt as a result. Because of his stupid advice that he couldn't even follow himself, Kurt had his first kiss stolen and an even more vicious bully on his back. Then when he tried to protect Kurt from Karofsky, Kurt had to protect him.

Damn it, Blaine had screwed everything up before it had ever even started. Wes and David would laugh if they ever heard about this. They always told him that his "quick as molasses build up" would never get him anywhere in the end. They would console him in the end and get the cafeteria chefs in on it so there will be enough desserts to make Blaine gain five pounds at least, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

Instead, he waits out the week with fake smiles while avoiding Wes and David as much as possible without seeming suspicious. On Saturday, he doesn't bother getting a weekend pass and stays in the dorms virtually alone, even though he wouldn't have recognized if there was another soul in the building without the sounds drifting through the thin walls of his dorm. Usually he finds them comforting, now he finds them depressing. They only remind him of what he can't have. They only bring back all of the taunts from his old school that nobody will ever love him for the way he is.

He thought he got rid of them years ago. He thought he stopped letting them get to him, but maybe you can never escape what hurts you. And maybe it doesn't always make you stronger.

Blaine has managed to calm down by Monday morning, and he's almost back to being fine, back to being normal. He can talk to Wes and David, and he's pretty sure that they know he had an episode, but without them knowing anything about what it was about. The panic attacks aren't abnormal, but they aren't frequent. The attacks only happen when he gets really stressed and everyone that his parents have sent him to have told him that they'll be gone by college. They get less and less frequent as time goes on and as he realizes that there are people out there that won't try to hurt him.

He goes about his day like he would normally. He ignores the fact that Kurt exists even if he really wants to talk to him. He does talk to him only when Wes or David brings him up. Eventually they start letting him fade out of the conversation, sensing that Blaine doesn't want to talk about him. They're good friends like that.

It's almost six when he gets the text.

_Karofsky's back at McKinley tomorrow. I'm coming to Dalton by the end of the week._

Blaine thinks that this is a good thing, but he still doesn't know if he wants to smile and laugh or cry. He really likes Kurt, and now he just needs to know if Kurt likes him too.

* * *

_Trust_

Kurt arrives at Dalton on Friday. He's introduced to the teachers and students in all of his classes. He's given all of the make-up work for what he's missed and a deadline for each assignment.

Blaine knows he shouldn't expect to see Kurt much and he doesn't. At least not at first.

Kurt was given a single room, one of the few left available for away students, and because of the bullying, Blaine knows.

Blaine was given a single room his first year at Dalton, too. This year he has a double with Tommy Quarters, carefully selected to not set Blaine off based on his personality and grades. He's funny and constantly working on some convoluted project or another while hopped up on five shots of expresso. It makes learning Spanish vastly more interesting when he spits out conjugations while drawing a robot for his 2D Art Fundamentals class.

Maybe Kurt will have a cool roommate like Tommy next year. For now he can just catch up and make his own friends.

Kurt goes to the Warblers practice and they all welcome him cordially. Blaine's glad because he can remember being that awkward, though in his opinion he embarrassed himself so much more on his first day.

He doesn't look too happy at the end of it, but Blaine thinks that might be because this was his ideal school and he made it sound that way. Maybe it wasn't as perfect for Kurt, but it had to better than McKinley. Here Kurt would be safe, with or without Blaine.

Blaine does make sure to secure him a solo however, and David gave it to him, probably because it was Blaine asking, but also because they knew he was good, too.

Blaine makes his way to his room later that day to find Kurt standing in front of his door rather awkwardly with a pile of books in his hands.

Blaine, for his part, sort of freezes for a moment before pasting on a smile and continuing to his door, about to ignore Kurt's existence before he realizes that it would be kind of weird and talks to him.

"Hey, Kurt. What're you doing here?"

Kurt seems flustered. "I just… When Tommy overheard me saying that I had a ton of work, he said that his roommate would probably love to help. I didn't realize it was you, I'm sorry."

It kind of stung that Kurt wouldn't want his help just because it was Blaine. "That's cool, Kurt. I could still help you, you know, if you wanted."

"Are you sure its not a problem? I wouldn't want to impose."

"No, its fine. It'll help me study, too, you know, If you can teach it, you know it, and all."

"Thanks so much, Blaine. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Kurt."

About midway through Kurt's Honors Chemistry homework, after having finished about four months worth of Honors Algebra in three hours, Kurt looks up and says, "I missed you, you know? With my dad's wedding, I didn't get to talk to you for a week and I missed it."

"You didn't tell me your dad was getting married."

"I didn't? I could have sworn… maybe it was just too busy and I forgot. I'm sorry. Wes told me you were worried about me, I just didn't assume it would be that bad if you knew I had planned a whole wedding and reception in a week. I'm so sorry; you must have thought the worst."

Blaine smiled, for real this time, and said, "No problem, Kurt." And he meant it too. Blaine knew that he and Kurt would be fine after this, as long as he let it.

Kurt had finished all of his work for Algebra and Chemistry by curfew at eleven. He was smart, and Blaine needed to help him rarely. He was able to finish the work he knew Kurt wouldn't get to in time to do it together and he studied when he was done. Blaine was pretty sure he was now ready for his math and science midterms.

Blaine thought that he might also be ready to maybe start to try trusting people again. It was about time after all.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Fever

This fic also has a sequel, but I felt that they worked better in seperate chapters. Its sequel, _Down with the Sickness_, is in the next chapter.

* * *

Kurt felt like shit.

His throat was sore, he felt like he was going to cough up a lung, and he hadn't been able to breathe through his nose for two days. The fever didn't help when his room always felt slightly warm either; now it was unbearably hot even without the covers pulled up to his

The only upside to his being sick was Blaine coming to stay with him in his dorm after class. He would teach Kurt the material that was being taught in class and help him with his make up work before going to fetch both of them dinner from the cafeteria (and Kurt was so glad that Blaine had the chefs wrapped around his little finger because he was getting the best chicken noodle soup of his life).

Blaine wouldn't even eat in one of the great halls, but he would come back to eat with Kurt on his bed and tell him everything that was happening outside of the small, sparsely decorated room.

Kurt appreciated Blaine's attention, but it definitely wasn't helping him to get over his massive crush on the boy. It wasn't like he could help himself when Blaine was being so chivalrous and touching him all the time "to see if his fever broke."

Kurt was fairly sure that Blaine was about ready to switch dorm rooms to make sure Kurt didn't die in his sleep.

A knock on the door brought Kurt out of his miserable reverie right as Blaine's head stuck through the crack between the heavy wooden door and the white walls.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

"Terrible. I feel like shit." But you make it a little better.

"I'm sorry." Blaine was at Kurt's side in an instant. "Is there anything that I can do?"

"More soup? And some Motrin?"

"Sure. I'll go to the nurse right now, and I'm sure Lydia already has a whole batch of soup for you downstairs."

"You're on a first name basis with the cooks?"

"Hush. I'll be right back."

Blaine hadn't taken that long, but he wasn't with Kurt long enough to prevent him from falling asleep again. The boy looked adorable as he slept, but Blaine knew that the younger boy was anything but comfortable going by the noises that were emenating from his chest. He didn't know how someone could sleep hearing that sound, let alone making it.

"Hey, Kurt, wake up. C'mon..."

The boy stirred and coughed, blearily opening his eyes.

"What...? How long was I asleep?"

"Couldn't have been more than a few minutes; I just left ten minutes ago."

"Really?" Kurt shoved himself up the bed and rubbed his eyes. Blaine thought that it was adorable.

"Yeah. I have your medicine, and Lydia's hot chicken noodle soup."

"Thank you." Kurt took the tablets and swallowed them - painfully - before scarfing down the soup.

Blaine ate his own meal quietly, sneaking looks at the boy next to him occaisionally. The silence was slightly uncomfortable, but bearable.

"Thank you again, Blaine. You really didn't have to do any of this, you know."

"Of course I did. Couldn't leave you here all alone to fend for yourself."

"That's sweet of you, but you can go now," or I might jump you, for the love of Gaga. "I'll be fine. I don't need anyone to look after me, and I'll probably just fall asleep again anyway."

"Well, I'll stay here until you do."

"Fine, suit yourself." Kurt flipped over and tried to relax his body enough so Blaine would leave so he could get some actual sleep. He evened out his breathing for effect after a little while, but he couldn't keep the disgusting sound coming from his chest from escaping.

Apparently he was quite the actor, because soon Kurt could feel the bed shift as Blaine got up to leave. Before he heard the older boy's feet hit the floor however, he felt something brush across his forehead.

"Good night, Kurt. Sleep well."

It was only after Blaine left that Kurt realized that Blaine had kissed him. If Blaine hadn't left as soon as he did, he surely would have known that Kurt was awake from the deep flush that definitely wasn't from the fever.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. Down with the Sickness

This fic is the sequel to _Fever_, where Blaine predictably becomes sick, too. Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was better by Friday, almost a full week after he had originally gotten sick.

That was, he felt better until he walked into third period AP Language with Dr. Baldwin. Blaine wasn't there, and Kurt could only feel guilty when he drew the conclusion that he had gotten Blaine sick.

He made sure to take good notes in all of his classes, just as good as Blaine's had been for him, he made sure. After class, he made sure to go to the cafeteria to talk to Lydia, who still had some chicken soup left over from yesterday. The heavy-set, motherly woman told him to go to the nurse while she heated it up, and that he could come back later for the meal anyway. ("It isn't even close to dinner time, yeah? Poor boy can wait just like everybody else. I'm not that sweet on him."

Kurt laughed. "Thanks anyway, Lydia. I can see why Blaine likes you.")

The sophomore made his way across the campus to the nurse's office, asking her for the same thing Blaine had gotten for him last week. She quickly made her way over to a large cabinet on the other side of the room and gave him some of the small tablets that he had become so familiar with over the past few days. Kurt left with a polite "Thank you" after she had told him to make sure that Blaine was drinking lots of fluids.

Kurt stuck the pills in his pocket as he gathered up all of his things (backpack, books, notes, and Blaine's make-up work) and made his way up the stairs to Blaine's dorm.

He knocked quietly and got a miserable sounding response of "come in" before he entered.

"Hey, how're you doing?"

"You got me sick."

"I told you so many times that you didn't need to be taking care of me and that you could just go, but you were the one who chose to stay with the infected."

"You make it sound like I have some sort of deadly disease. Its just a fever; I can handle it."

"You don't have a sore throat? You haven't been coughing?"

Blaine gave him a stubborn, yet slightly guilty, look.

"That's what I thought."

"Oh, c'mon. What was I supposed to do? If I wasn't there, you wouldn't have eaten for a week!"

"Yeah, well now its my turn to take care of you."

"You really don't have to."

"That's what I said last week, but you didn't listen. Besides, I can't get the exact same thing twice; I'm totally immune to your sickness now."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave him the pills with a glass of water before starting in on teaching ever lesson that he and Blaine had had today. He was just glad that Blaine and he had all of their classes together.

At five thirty, Kurt left Blaine to go get their dinner. He carried Claine's hot soup and his own chicken salad up the stairs carefully, mindful of the other students trying to go downstairs for dinner.

When Kurt was finally safely within the door, he looked up to find that Blaine had fallen asleep mush like he had when he was sick. He sat down and pushed some of the boy's now-free curls off his face before waking Blaine up.

Blaine ate and Kurt told him all of the day's gossip much like Blaine had done last week.

After their dinner, Blaine finished all of his work and thanked Kurt for bringing it to him before promptly falling asleep.

This continued for the rest of the week until Blaine was almost over his cold. Kurt had even taken to kissing him on the forehead like Blaine had done over the past couple of days, though only after he was sure the boy had fallen asleep. On the last day of his residing sickness, Kurt kisses Blaine while he is awake.

Kurt still kisses Blaine on the forehead. By the look on Blaine's face, Kurt's fairly sure he got his point across.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. The Honeymoon Phase

This fic is not actually the sequel to _Marry You_, even if it sounds like it should be. I took the actual meaning of honeymoon and incorperated it into the fic instead. Hope it worked out well and please tell me what you think!

* * *

Kurt was happy, possibly the happiest he had been in a long time. He had a wonderful boyfriend and classmates who didn't harass him. Personally, he counted this as progress.

He also knew it couldn't last.

**Honeymoon: (n) any period of blissful harmony, before problems set in.**

Kurt had known about the 'honeymoon stage' but he didn't think that it would really be that bad. How could a relationship just go bad like that?

Well, until it did.

Kurt had been amazed when Blaine had sung to him, a spy, in front of the whole school, romantically, and to another boy. He was pretty sure he was halfway to falling in love.

Then he helped him stand up to his bully, and probably his worst fear after he knew his father wouldn't hate him. Blaine gave Kurt courage.

Besides that, he drove two hours to do so. Blaine thought that Kurt didn't know how much he was doing for him, but he did. He didn't let on, but he was so impressed by all that Blaine was doing for him, sure that if they weren't friends, he would think Blaine was wooing him. Not that he needed wooing, but it was much appreciated if that was what was going on.

But then he went to Dalton and the blissful few weeks with Blaine were over. Blaine was warm and helpful, yes, but he also told Kurt to "town it down" and be "less theatrical." He wanted Kurt to fit in, not be himself.

Kurt would never be able to sacrifice his personality, even if it was for Blaine. He loved who he was and where he came from, even if others would give the world for it to be different. He loved his life despite and for all the troubles he went through, and being safe with Blaine wasn't going to make him change that.

Blaine was still chivalrous and amazing, continuing to help him with his new classes and glee and anything else Kurt could ever dream of, but it wasn't quite enough anymore. Blaine was different, probably because Kurt wasn't seeing him through "rose colored glasses" like before. He saw Blaine's flaws; that he always wanted to fit in and wore too much hair gel and didn't have a lick of fashion sense outside of the Dalton uniform itself. He wasn't happy with these "problems," but he was learning to accept them for what they were; impossible to avoid.

Kurt knew that he was probably too picky with his clothes and too determined to stick out, though his hair was perfect, he couldn't deny that to himself or anyone else. He knew that Blaine had come to know these things about Kurt and that he had accepted them long ago. If he hadn't, he would have never tried so hard or done so much for Kurt in the first place. Kurt was, now that he looked back on it, completely himself when he came to spy on the Warblers months ago. He was wearing designer everything and waited on the stairs for twenty minutes before asking Blaine just because nobody else seemed quite right to him, for one reason or another.

Blaine had accepted him, and in return, Kurt would do the same. They could work on their flaws together, until they were both happy. So what if the honeymoon phase was over? It never lasted that long anyway.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Imaginary

This is probably my favorite fic out of all of them! I loved what I came up with after always wanting to do a story like it, so I made it my Wild Card during the challenge. It's majorly AU and involves some sci-fi, but I really hope you'll give it a chance even if it isn't your usual thing! I can upoad the sequel if people want me to, but I actually prefer this one to stand alone instead.

* * *

The first time Kurt ever really remembers the boy is when he himself is four years old. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep when he heard a boy begin to sing.

It wasn't the prettiest thing young Kurt had ever heard, definitely not as good as his own mother, but he was good enough. It was calming, and eventually Kurt dropped off to sleep despite the strange worry that plagued him earlier that day – the one saying something was missing.

When Kurt told his mother the next day about the strange voice that had stayed with him through the night, she only cooed and said that she was happy he had an imaginary friend.

Kurt didn't get to tell her that this boy wasn't imaginary – he wasn't odd looking like all of the imaginary friends he had heard of and he had the distinct feeling of being real. Kurt couldn't see him, but he knew that the boy with the pretty voice was real – before she moved away to finish making his lunch, singing the whole time.

Kurt is five before he ever sees his first glimpse of the boy. He sees only his eyes, brown, brown eyes and maybe the bridge of his nose, but he knows he sees them. They have that same distinct feeling of being real that he got a year ago. It was only for a second, but it makes Kurt happy to know that these eyes are looking over him.

After a few months, Kurt could summon those eyes to him whenever he wanted as long as he closed his own. He thinks that they must be real because they do all of things that normal eyes do. They blink and move and sometimes he thinks he tries to see them when the boy is sleeping because Kurt knows the eyes are there but can't see them.

When Kurt is six, he can begin to make out more of the face. It grows from the eyes outward, encompassing the boy's forehead first, and then his nose and cheeks. Eventually he can begin to see the tips of the tufts of curls and a smile.

The boy has steadily been talking more and more since Kurt first heard him, but now that he's seen his face, it seems like he can talk to Kurt. Except not really. He thinks that maybe this is how it works with everybody and their possibly imaginary friends. Maybe everybody only hears snatches of thoughts and sort of conversations that may or may not actually be directed to them. He knows that the weird snippets are about him and the things he's seeing, but they aren't to him, not really.

He wonders if the boy can hear his thoughts, if he really is real. If the boy is real, he thinks he would be able to hear the same sort of things that Kurt does; commentary about the things he sometimes sees through the other boy's eyes. He likes to see where this boy is, though he can't put a name to wherever he lives, and he likes to know that he's happy.

When Kurt is seven, he has the whole boy's face memorized and he thinks he can even start to talk to him, in that weird tele-path-ic way his mom has told him about. He thinks it would be pretty cool to be able to change shape or tele-port or something. Besides, if Kurt was able to tele-port, then he might be able to find out if the boy was real. He'd be able to go to wherever the boy lives because Kurt thinks he would be able to teleport anywhere he wanted even if he didn't know what the place was called. But if he could only have one superpower, he thinks he'd still stick with the tele-path-y so he could talk to the boy. He really likes him, whoever he is.

When Kurt is eight, his mom dies.

When Kurt is eight, the boy disappears.

At first Kurt doesn't notice the absence, too lost over the grief for his mother. It was a freak accident, and there was no way for Kurt to expect that when he came home from school one day, his mother would just be gone. But a few weeks later, there was also no way for Kurt to expect that the boy that has been living in his head for as long as he can remember is just gone, too.

It's a double-blow, loosing his mother and losing his best friend in under a month.

When Kurt is fourteen, he goes to McKinley High School. Right after his dad has driven away, Kurt is hauled up and thrown in a dumpster. After he climbs out, he's hit by three slushies in the hallway. He doesn't have a change of clothes so he looks terrible the whole rest of the day.

He doesn't make any friends.

He wishes that the boy was back, just like he had for the past seven years.

By the time Kurt is fifteen, he has made some friends, various and insulting (Santana) as they may be. He loves them anyway, even if none of them really get him.

He still wishes for the boy, maybe even for the kid he used to be himself, so that he can be happy. Because he's still not really happy even with his friends around him. He's not himself, not completely, around anyone. Not even his dad.

When he's halfway through his sophomore year, Kurt goes to Dalton. He goes just to spy, just like his so-called friends tell him to. He goes and he looks awkwardly out of place, but then he meets a boy. His name is Blaine and he's really cute, and he carries a pocket watch just like Kurt always imagined a prince would when he was little and didn't know that princes and chivalry were a dying breed.

Blaine takes his hand and drags him through what has to be half of the school before they reach what must be the senior commons because Blaine stops and tells Kurt to wait there a minute before singing Teenage Dream.

It's very pretty, and Kurt thinks that this may be the best voice he's heard since his mother died. No one will ever replace her, but this boy comes close even singing such a horrendous song. No offense meant, but Lady Gaga was so much better.

Kurt transfers to Dalton after one of the stupid Neanderthal jocks whose tormented him from the first day he got to McKinley threatens him. He may have been able to survive for a little over a year, but he could barely live with the thought that the Neanderthal would kiss him again, let alone kill him.

So he runs, just like Blaine told him not to. But he thinks that he won't have the same regrets because he tried - he confronted Karofsky - before he fled for the sanctuary of an all-boys, no-tolerance-for-bullying-policy school that is almost two hours away.

There, Blaine is different, yes, but not a bad different. Its just like he tells Blaine, just different. He wants Kurt to fit in, but that's probably because he himself had wanted to fit in when he came here. And he's right, Kurt does want to fit in, but he doesn't want to change to do so. It was a sweet gesture on his part, he's sure.

Blaine stays in Kurt's single one night, and they fall asleep shortly after one o'clock.

Kurt wakes up the next morning, pretty sure that some noise had gotten his attention. He also wakes up to see the most uncontrollable curls ever in his face. He kind of sputters a bit while trying to figure out who the hell has snuck into his room before he realizes that it's just Blaine.

(It explains all the hair gel really, because this is just short of Jacob Ben Israel's hair, which Kurt finds offending, really. It might be the Sue Sylvester leaking into him; he can't help it).

On Blaine, the curls are kind of cute. And actually really familiar, though he's never seen the boy's hair like this. Odd.

Kurt shifts and moves to get up when he swears that he hears a voice in his head. Kurt is pretty sure that that's not normal, despite what he thought when he was a child.

He waits and listens, but he doesn't hear it again. He shrugs it off as someone next door sleep talking because it's only three in the morning and why is he awake again?

He can't remember, even after thinking for a long moment, so he goes back to sleep.

Kurt ends up crashing in Blaine's room a week later, though this time it's at his parents' house because Kurt couldn't make it out to Lima with the snow and ice covering the roads. The Andersons let him in graciously, and offered to include him in their Christmas celebration. Kurt was touched, especially since he hadn't really had the all-out Christmas that Mrs. Anderson promised him since his mother died over seven years ago.

He wanders upstairs with Blaine just a few steps in front of him, trying not to trip over the garland that winds around the spiral staircase that leads up to Blaine's room.

After the still long drive to a suburb out of Westerville, Kurt and Blaine just crash on the bed (almost hit the floor, actually) and fall asleep.

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to find the same familiar curls in his face. He wanders downstairs to the only bathroom he remembers. When he starts for the stairs again, he sees that an array of pictures decorate the mantle behind all of the Christmas knick-knacks. He goes to look at them, sure that he can wake Blaine up to teasing about his awkward years (because he couldn't have always been that perfect, could he?).

What he sees actually freaks him out a bit. Or a lot.

He flies backwards after seeing the first few photos that are so familiar to him.

Blaine is the boy that used to be his sort-of-possibly-imaginary best friend if those pictures are anything to go by.

In his hasty retreat, he slams into the coffee table with an audible crash as the lovely centerpiece that he's sure Mrs. Ward slaved over. He feels really guilty for a moment before he becomes extremely freaked out again.

Kurt's still laying on the ground in the crushed glass somewhere between the coffee table and the couch, in shock when he hears multiple sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Blaine is the first of them that reaches him, and Kurt thinks he flinches when Blaine leans down and tries to grab him to ask if he's okay.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Who are you?" His voice sounds shrill and panicked, and he only recognizes it as his because none of the Andersons' mouths have moved except to drop in shock.

"Kurt, it's me. Blaine. Remember?" Blaine sounds maybe half as freaked out, and if this had happened to Kurt when he didn't know what was going on, he probably would have been freaked too. But that is nothing compared to what is happening to him right now.

"Who are you?" Kurt screams again. "What is this?" he says as he throws one hand up to point at all of the childhood photos that have him so freaked out.

"Kurt, I don't understand. Those are just pictures," Blaine soothes. "That was me when I was five," he says gesturing to one before moving on to say "and six and seven and eight, and so on. What's got you so freaked out?"

"You! You were in my head for years." Kurt feels like he can't breathe. "How did you do it? What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, Kurt. I didn't do anything. Tell me what you're talking about, okay? Tell me what it is and I can help."

"You," Kurt points again at the picture of Blaine when he was five, "You were in my head like that for years!" He sweeps across the photos and stops at the one Blaine said was him when he was eight. "You never left me, not for years, not until my mother died! How come I could see you? How come I could hear you until she was gone? Did you use her to get to me?" He looks so close to tears that Blaine foregoes worrying about getting punched in the face to hug the younger boy.

"Kurt. I would never do that. I would never hurt you, but are you saying you used to have an imaginary friend who looked just like me?"

"No. No, he was you. He was real, I always felt like he was real, and he had your eyes. I remember the eyes. And the voice, but the voice would have changed, I knew that."

Mr. Anderson stepped forward then, and Kurt hadn't even realized the man had left the room until he noticed the sheet of paper in his hands. He cautiously held it out to Kurt and asked if this was what he looked like as a child.

It was.

"What is this?" he choked out.

"I helped Blaine draw it when he was about seven. He described his imaginary friend – apparently you – to me and I drew it for him. He said he wanted to remember you because 'everybody' else was forgetting about their own imaginary friends."

"I remember that." Blaine sounded shocked. "But – Kurt this can't be you, right? It isn't you." Blaine sounded almost as freaked out as Kurt had been a few moments ago. "Tell me this isn't you."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but it is. This is exactly what I looked like when I was little."

Blaine made a noise that Kurt wasn't sure he could describe; all he knew was that it was a quieter and less explosive realization than what Kurt had had.

"You mean, I was really seeing you for going on five years?"

"Yeah. I guess I was seeing you to. I thought you were just my imaginary friend, even if you always felt different. Could you sort-of talk to me, too?"

"Yeah, but it was more like-"

"-I was hearing your thoughts," they finished together.

"Well," Mrs. Anderson interrupted. "I think I'll just go call your father, Kurt. I think he needs to hear about… this, whatever this is."

"Definitely." Kurt and Blaine replied in unison.

Blaine's dad was cleaning the glass out of the rug as Blaine picked similar shards out of Kurt's hair.

"Okay, Burt, you're on speaker," Mrs. Anderson said as she walked back into the room.

"Thank you, Madeline. Kurt?"

"Here, Dad. Do you know what's going on, or are you just about to freak out, because if it's the latter, I've had enough of that and I will hang up on you."

"No. I know what's going on Kurt. It has to do with your mother."

"Well, your mother's side of the family. They were always kinda strange. It turns out she was 'gifted' from a long line of what her family called the Graced. She could control anyone's mood she wanted to. Usually made people happy." His father laughed, nostalgic. "She was so happy herself, she just couldn't help it. It always worked best when she was singing. She told me about it, when I proposed. I thought she was trying to get out of it, but she convinced me that she was telling the truth. Her gift was probably why we worked; she just made me happy.

"She told me everyone's gift was different, and not only her family had it. She said so many people she met just hadn't tapped into their potential, but that they certainly had a certain Grace. When she took me to meet her father, he lit the yard on fire. Scared me shitless at the time, but they're all good folks and for the most part have a pretty good grip on whatever thing they can do.

"When we decided to have a baby, she said you'd be Graced. Not like the people who couldn't tap into it, but she said it was gonna be strong. You wouldn't be able to ignore it. She said it might even be something dangerous, like her father's. She told me he used to start fires everywhere when he was a baby and even burned down his nursery down once. Couldn't have imagined what we would've done if that had happened. But she also said it could be harmless, like her mother's. Your grandmom can tell when a woman is pregnant and tell the sex of the baby. She knew your mom was pregnant before even she did, had us ready for a boy from the very beginning.

"I was okay with that, with you being Graced. I told myself I could handle it as long as your mom could. Right after, your grandmother made the announcement, we prepared for anything and everything. We made sure we had the best insurance and tried to proof your nursery in every way possible. I don't think your grandpa would have been able to burn a thing after we were done with it.

"Then you were there, just like that. We thought you were broke or something, that you weren't Graced. Your mother worried herself sick that something was really wrong until she realized that you were always kinda distant. You laughed when nothing was funny, not even to a baby, and started talking way ahead of schedule without much help. She thought you maybe had one of the mental abilities, and a weird one at that. Even the mental abilities she knew of at least had some kind of outward signs.

"She left it alone 'til you were about four. That's when she told me you might be telepathic. She said you had been seeing this boy you in your head and that you must have somehow hacked into someone else's thoughts. She said that it was weird you hadn't connected to someone closer, 'cause she could only influence her mother at first, then her other family members one by one. It took her years to ever be able to affect anyone else. She figured that you must have found another Graced with the same gift, to be able to do something so powerful at such a young age.

"She was ecstatic. She told me that for two of the Graced to share a power meant that they were bonded, soul mates in a sense. She said she had only ever heard of three other cases before: a fairytale about two of the first that were Graced; her distant ancestors; and two other similar unions that never failed, whether the couple was married for years or died young.

"She said that you and this boy were destined, meant to be. Which was insane. But she convinced me eventually, especially when we went to her family; they all had similar stories. That's when we knew you were gay, actually. Being told that your son is talking to his male soul mate through a psychic ability in his head is pretty convincing evidence.

"You used to talk about him all the time," Burt said a little wistfully. "I got over it; if it made you that happy what could be so bad? But after your mother died, you stopped talking about him. We all thought it just stopped, too. Even your grandmother gave up on the notion, eventually, though she wasn't to happy when she thought that you lost your soul mate and practically–"

"Why haven't I known about this, Dad?" Kurt didn't know how much more he could hear about this whole thing, insane as it was.

"Your grandma thought we shouldn't tell you. She thought that because you lost all memory of it or that it would be too traumatic to bring it up again. She didn't want to remind you of what you lost, 'cause she and the whole family see their gifts as a part of themselves. Keeping on living and rubbing your Grace in the face of someone who lost theirs was the worst possible thing to do to even her worst enemy in her mind. It still is. She makes sure no one shows their powers around you, ever, even now."

"Oh, well… that's good to know. I think I should talk to grandma sometime soon though, anyway. I think she could explain a lot," Kurt said. And then he fainted.

Kurt woke up to see Blaine slouched on a chair, hovering worriedly over Kurt. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

Kurt groaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted, Kurt. Mom says you got so overwhelmed that you just couldn't take it. I was surprised I didn't join you on the floor, actually."

Kurt sat up, quickly realizing that he was back in Blaine's room and not downstairs. He felt bad that someone had to carry him upstairs, but the feeling was quickly replaced when he realized that everything that had just happened was real and not some exhaustion-driven dream.

"So… that really happened, huh?"

"Yeah. Weird, right?"

Kurt knew Blaine was trying to relieve the tension that had settled over them. It wasn't working. The only thing he could think about was the possibility (or inevitability, depending on who you asked) that he and Blaine were soul mates.

Except the thoughts were weird, building on each other and shifting. Some he didn't even think would ever occur to him on his own.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"Nothing really." He wasn't ever going to tell Blaine that he thought it would be totally awesome if they really were meant to be together, forever.

"Really?" Blaine sounded almost disappointed. Kurt was curious.

"Well, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much." Blaine flushed as he said the words. "Just about what your Dad said. You know, about the, uh, the soul mates thing?" He paused, and Kurt didn't speak for a long enough time as to make it awkward. "Never mind. It was stupid; I shouldn't have said anything."

**I'm such an idiot. **

As soon as the thought was there, it was gone.

Kurt knew it wasn't his.

"You're not. Not if you're thinking what I think you're thinking."

_You can hear my thoughts. We were "talking" earlier. I was thinking about soul mates and so were you and the thoughts just kept building on each other. _

"No shit? You can hear me? Well, you can hear me again?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can. Is that okay?"

"This is awesome, Kurt! I'm pretty sure that if the whole soul mates thing wasn't amazing, albeit freaky, the amount of money we're going to save on phones would be the coolest thing ever," Blaine teased.

Kurt was pretty quick to respond. "Does this mean we have to 'disconnect' when we're taking tests because we could be cheating?" He paused and then quietly continued, asking Blaine "Are you really okay with the whole soul mates aspect? Because it's never been concretely proven and you don't need to feel obligated."

"I don't. I kind of love you, Kurt. A lot of people also kind of know that. You do realize that Westerville is two hours from Lima, right? And that I stood up to a bully about three times my size for you when I couldn't even confront my own? I thought it was stupidly obvious by this point."

"Well, apparently we're both oblivious because I told my old choir teacher that I loved you about seven seconds after you left the room after singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_." Blaine thought that the way Kurt obviously emphasized the song title was supposed to mean something, but he didn't really care.

He kissed him.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


	8. Part of Your World

This is the obligatory _Little Mermaid _AU, though its also AU to any version of the _Little Mermaid _ever. Last of the stories written for the challenge, but I'm sure I'll ve writing more of these two, especially after _Glee _is back in February.

* * *

It was only after his father found out that Kurt had gone to the surface in the presence of humans that the merman realized he really didn't think his plan through well. So he knew his father would disapprove, but Kurt just couldn't stay away. Kurt loved music, and the humans' always had the best music. He could always hear it drifting over the waves and he longed to get closer. Maybe that including pulling himself up onto ornate sides of the grand ship to see the creatures that threw such wonderful parties, but who could blame him? Especially when one in particular had caught his attention. With dark hair and bright eyes, he was perfect, and to top it all off, he was a prince.

When the ship caught fire and began to sink, Kurt knew he couldn't let the prince drown. Though it would go against everything his father ever taught him, Kurt knew he had to rescue this boy. Even if it was amazing to touch the man, his father's consequences would never match up to the crime. (Even if he would gladly do it again anyway.)

Because his father concluded that since the guards obviously couldn't contain him, Kurt needed a babysitter. Possibly the most humiliating thing ever, not to mention that it just had to be Rachel.

So what if she had a good singing voice? She was just plain annoying when she wasn't performing, and sometimes even if she was. She talked all the time about pointless things Kurt didn't care about and he just wanted to escape.

Luckily enough, Rachel seemed apt to distraction as long as his brother Finn was around, so, though he felt bad for leaving him alone with her, one day Kurt ditched her to swim to his cavern again. He might have taken a statue off of the ship that bared a remarkable resemblance to the prince, but, hey, who could blame him? As long as it stayed hidden away in his cavern, what could it hurt?

Mercedes was probably already there since Rachel wouldn't let her into the palace as a "possible conspirator to his escape." Even if she wasn't, Kurt could use the time to think.

Mercedes was in the cavern when Kurt got there. He quickly swam over to her and flopped down on the sand, hair flying out from around him. "Oh, 'Cedes, why doesn't Father understand? I just want to see the world. The Ocean's so large, but there are so few things that are actually going on down here. Besides my family, what is there to hold me here? The youngest of seven, I have no power in the kingdom and yet I still have to deal with people openly criticizing or sucking up to me. How is that at all fair?"

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe he'll come around, yeah? You are his favorite."

"That doesn't matter. It probably makes it worse. He doesn't want to lose his beloved son. He's probably let Finn go up tons of times because 'he could handle it.' Maybe even Quinn if she went with Sam. Just because they learned to fight and I learned how to dance doesn't mean I can't survive. How am I supposed to resist the surface when all seven of my brothers and sisters have already gone and told me of all its beauty? Oh, what should I do? I have to go, just once more at least."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I just don't know what to do. I mean, how could either of us defy your father? He's king!"

"Maybe I can help with that." An ominous voice emanated from nowhere in particular. "Outside, tickle-me-do-face. Moving boulder-doors are below me."

"Kurt, I don't like the look of this. I've got a really bad feeling about her. Isn't Sue the she-witch that King Schuster banished before the end of his reign?"

"Well, I've learned that kings aren't always right. How could a world that makes such wonderful music be bad? If Father thinks that the human world is bad, maybe King Schuster similar about Sue. She can't be all bad, and even if she is, what harm could it do to just talk to her?"

"Your funeral, white boy. I'm not telling your father though, nuh-uh, I have nothing to do with this."

Kurt exited the cavern to see the famed sorceress, tall with a long red tail and hair cut short. Kurt had never known a mermaid to ever cut her hair, but he was too scared of Sue to say anything about it. "So, Porcelain," Sue barked, "I hear you want to go and live on the surface. It will bring you great sadness, Princess, but it's your choice, and I can make it happen."

"At what price?"

"You have the best voice in the kingdom, right? I want it."

"My voice? Why would you want my voice?"

"Never mind why I want it; I just have to take something from you. I'm an enabler, I need something to enable, Princess."

"That made no sense. And I'm a prince, thank you."

"Whatever, Lady, you gonna deal or not?"

"Yes. Yes, I want to be human."

"Way to find the magic words. You have to make the prince fall in love with you … blah, blah, blah … three days … true love's kiss … You get the whole shebang."

"Yeah, I got it. Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Kurt woke up on a sandy beach, close to the castle where he had left the Prince some days ago. He was confused at first, wondering how he got there and what had happened. It was then that he remembered, and he immediately looked down to where his tail used to be.

He had legs. Real, human legs, with ten toes and everything.

He didn't know if he had ever been happier, so that was when it had to happen.

"Oh my Triton, what have you done!" came Rachel's shrill voice. "Your father is going to kill me. I'm dead! Why would you ever do this to me? Do you hate me that much, to the point of wanting me dead? Because that is what's going to happen, you self-centered, stupid … boy. My God, you're human! What were you thinking?"

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, glad that Rachel had finally allowed him to talk, but nothing came out. So he really had traded his voice. He tried to pantomime this to Rachel who must have been amazing at charades because she managed to get the whole story down perfectly within minutes.

"Well, not that you've completely ruined my life one way or another, I can at least lessen the blow by helping you to not die. Maybe if you live a happy human life, I can just be imprisoned for life instead of mercilessly executed." At Kurt's look, she huffed and said "Don't look at me like I'm the drama queen here, you traded three hundred years of wonderful aquatic life to be with a boy you met three days ago! Now we need to get you some clothes; no sensible prince is going to fall in love with a nudist."

Kurt blushed at that, and tucked himself into a hidden spot while he waited for Rachel to scout out a place to discretely get clothes. She came back with a bundle of rather odd pants, a confusingly laced shirt, and a beautiful, double-breasted blue coat. It was good that she arrived when she did, because not even a minute after the now man Kurt had finally managed to tie the shirt, he was knocked over.

The animal barked like a seal at him and licked his face, overeager and like nothing he knew from the sea. Kurt let out a silent laugh, sure to be boisterous if he could actually use his voice. What happened next was most important to Kurt however, as the Prince, the prince he had saved all that time ago, came stumbling out onto the beach.

"Max! Oh, Max! I'm so sorry, sir, he got away from me. Still a puppy really, but he's quite big." At no response, the Prince became more and more flustered. "I'm sorry, he must have knocked you over; you're soaked! Come with me to the palace, please? We can get you cleaned up there, promise. I'm so sorry I caused any trouble. It looks like a new coat, too."

Kurt nodded in response to this, not quite sure how to communicate with the Prince without resorting to charades and looking like an idiot. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to pick up on his meaning like Rachel.

"Is that a yes?" The Prince questioned. Kurt could only nod again, which prompted the Prince to ask, "Can you speak?"

Kurt quickly shook his head and even reached for his throat, trying to make sure that the human he might have just given his life up for understood that he really would like to talk to him and get to know him, but that he just couldn't. He kind of understood why Rachel was freaking out about this now, because how could you make someone fall in love with you if they can't even talk to you?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But all the more reason you should join me. It would be hard getting around without being able to talk to people, and you don't look like you're from around here. Are you, by chance?"

Kurt shook his head no, and quickly realized that he was going to grow tired of that rather quickly.

"Didn't think so. You looked familiar, though." The prince seemed perplexed and almost sad for a moment before he perked up and went on. "Anyway, I'm Blaine. Technically, I should tell you that I'm Prince Blaine, first heir to the throne of Dalton, but please, let's skip that part, yeah?"

Kurt quickly nodded his ascension before following Blaine off of the beach and up a long, winding staircase built into the wall of an overhanging cliff. At the top of the stairs stood the palace Blaine must have been speaking of, big enough to rival his father's and made of gleaming white stones.

Blaine took him inside and gave him a tour before leaving him to his new room to prepare for dinner. He would have new clothes sent up to Kurt shortly, but for now, Kurt wanted a bath more than anything. He missed the water, sure, but mostly the urge came from the uncomfortable feeling of salt drying on his new human skin that drove him to call a servant for the hot water.

Kurt was clean and dressed in time for dinner, though he did arrive to the table late anyway. Blaine has him sit next to him at the head of the long table, talking to fill the silence that Kurt can't break himself, and laughing good-naturedly at Kurt's own attempts to communicate.

Eventually dinner is over, however, though neither of them wants the night to end. Blaine has the brilliant idea to take a boat ride, and Kurt goes along, hoping against all odds that he can get Blaine to kiss him in the next sixty hours.

Blaine leads him down the same stairs that they traveled up this morning, this time veering left to go under the cliff to what must be the most secluded and hidden lagoon ever.

It was beautiful and it was perfect for Kurt's plan.

Blaine apparently came here often because he had a good enough boat and a pair of oars already stashed along the bank. He helped Kurt into the boat, as chivalrously as anyone had been to him and he didn't even know that Kurt was a prince. This was all for him, not his status, especially since Kurt thinks that Blaine got the idea that he was a peasant from another country looking for work in Dalton.

He wasn't and he knew it, but as long as Blaine kissed him and fell in love with him, Kurt didn't care. There was time for the truth later, when he had his voice and could explain properly.

That was when he thought everything was going to go downhill, however, because despite the fact that he was wearing an amazing black corset over one of his new white shirts with even more form-fitting trousers, Rachel could always make anything worse. It was only after she rallied about every creature in the lagoon and serenaded Blaine for him that Kurt remembered she was actually trying to help him.

And apparently it worked, because not two minutes after she had finished, Blaine kissed him. The Prince just leaned over the oars, half-way across the boat itself, and Kurt was surprised that it didn't tip over. But despite the precarious position, Blaine kissed him and Kurt knew that the spell was broken and that he could be happy with Blaine, on land, forever.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
